


The Haunting of Brooklyn Theatre

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arson, Bombing, Cameos, Detective Derek Hale, Detective Stiles, Detectives, Explosions, Family Fluff, Fluff, Haunting, M/M, Minor Brett Talbot/Liam Dunbar, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Murder, Sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives expect another routine case when they heard about the phantom of the Brooklyn Theatre. However, it gets more personal the more they investigate. Now, they have to cope with the new reality of their investigation.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #18! Phantom of the Opera is one of my favorite stories, I knew that I wanted to write a mystery based about it. I confess when I read the script of Phantom of the Opera musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber some years ago. I fell in love with the story. I found the story rather tragic and haunting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives brain storm for the fall play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Sorry, I accidentally posted this as an one-shot. TtSftA will be next to be updated. I'm trying to complete it before Christmas Eve. However, I will also be working on this fic too as well. After Pure Fear, Haunting of Brooklyn Theatre is what I need to relax. A word of warning, some events in this fic is based on the Phantom of the Opera musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber. I just had to include the chandelier incident somehow.

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks Community Center, 2017;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Cora, and Erica were in the office at the agency. They sat up in their seats, flipping through paper.

"We have a new president; Bernie Sanders." Stiles was saying.

"We already know that, anything else?" Erica replied.

"The community center is putting on a play this September." Derek responded.

"What plays can we offer the community center director?" Erica wanted to know.

"We have five options and he will call a meeting with the other staff." Stiles answered.

"What are the options?" Cora wanted to know.

"East of the Sun, West of the Moon, The Princess & the Pea, Rumpelstiltskin, Thumbelina, and The Twelve Dancing Princesses." Stiles listed.

"Alright, let's wait for the meeting first." Erica decided. They put up the papers and sat down to do their workload for the day. 

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close, leaving no space in between as they kissed.

"You are very affectionate right now, Bucky. What's gotten into you?" Steve wanted to know.

"I'm just exploring your body like I did on our honeymoon." Bucky replied.

"Yeah, no. The kids are two hours into their sleeping or reading. And there is always a little one that wakes up early and comes barreling in."' Steve answered. Bucky sighed and nodded.

"You're right. Don't think that I won't be back at it again when they are down for the night." he relented.

"I would be worried if you gave up then," Steve chuckled, as he kissed him once more and laid down for his own nap.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Theatre;_ **

The Phantom sighed and relaxed. The warmth of its new home made them feel so comfortable. This space was so much better than their previous lodgings! They decided right there and then, that they were going to stay.

"Feels nice." they smiled, closing their eyes to take a nap. 


	2. Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids go through their lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 should be posted tmw.  
> I know that I'm putting Isaac through the wringer in this uni. But I have plans for him. He will get his closure in this universe, I promise! As for Ryan, recovery is a long road. In addition to her lingering feelings of survivor guilt, she has years of trauma to get through, but she will be getting better.

Finals week snuck up on the teens. They were ready to take the exams but they were still scared. In the end, they braced themselves and took the tests.

"May the force be with you." Stiles intoned.

* * *

That evening, Boyd and Erica went out on a date. They went to Central Park in Manhattan. They had fun visiting their favorite food trucks. From pizza to a truck that catered to vegans, there were something for everyone. They shared food and went sight seeing. Boyd kissed her hand and walked her home under the stars.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Elementary school;_ **

The third-fifth graders had play practice for Abraham Lincoln's Tale. The play would cover the sixteenth US president's life. The school would be showing said play in February.

The rehearsal went well despite the few mishaps. Some students had trouble with their lines so the teachers helped with pronunciation.

"Good job, kids. Time for snacks!" a teacher smiled. The kids put up their things and rushed to the snack table.

* * *

 Steve held an art therapy session. The kids had their own table. The twins and Lottie had Scratch Art doodle pads, while Drew had Honeysticks beeswax crayons and construction paper. Zack had his own watercolor paint set. They would be occupied with their various projects while Steve dealt with his patients.

Allison was a new addition to the group; having been recommended to take six months therapy with both Steve and Dr. Briggs.

Steve wanted to see how far they had come or where they were currently at in their recovery. So he had them draw pictures.

Alicia used more bright colors in her art. Malia's art slowly gained color. Isaac and Allison had greys and black on their easel. Ryan was hard to decipher. It had no rhyme or reason to the colors.

Steve sighed. He had mixed feelings about their progress. He'd have to call Dr. Briggs and tell her.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They laid on their bedroom floor with a projector showing a movie on the roof.

"Remember the old drive into theater you took me to years ago?" Bucky asked.

"We didn't even watch the movie. We just made out." Steve nodded.

"Good times." Bucky chuckled. Then they kissed, recreating that night.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast work on their play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Due to some rl issues, I had to put ch 3 on hold. TtSftA will be next to be updated. however, ch 19 should be posted tmw.  
> I got the cast's names from various fandoms. So don't be too shocked if you recognize a name or two.  
> I don't know much about insurance, all my research got were all the pros and cons of insurance. So if I get any numbers wrong, I apologize.

**_Brooklyn Theatre, Brooklyn;_ **

The Phantom sneered as he glared at the group of people below. His home was being invaded by interlopers! It refused to give up the place it called home. He was going to have to drive them out.

* * *

That evening, Brett and Liam went out on a date. They attended a concert. Brett pulled his boyfriend close and they danced around. Liam blushed under the stars as they danced the night away.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Theatre;_ **

The next day, rehearsal for the Phantom of the Opera musical was underway. The cast rehearsed for the play. The music director listened to one of the lead actresses sing. The cast was completely focused on doing the best they could.

All of sudden, a loud snap alerted everyone before a chandelier came crashing down. The shock set in the entire crew and cast before they jumped up and screamed.

"Oh my God!" Rachel Berry screeched before fainting. Several of her costars went into hysterics. While the others tried to calm them down, Hoshi Fujiwara called the police. Then they started evacuating everyone...

* * *

 That evening, Derek and Stiles had alone time. They relaxed on the warm couch.

"This is nice," Stiles sighed in Derek's arms.

"Right. No responsibilities to bother us. I could get used to this." Derek replied. Stiles closed his eyes and drifted off slowly.

* * *

**_Chubb Group headquarters, 55 Water St, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Spinel was in his office going through his current file. He was confused by all of the evidence. Brooklyn Theatre was insured for millions. A huge payoff was coming the owner's way if anything happened. However, all the rumors of a supposed phantom haunting said place had him wondering.

"Okay, is it real or a hoax?" he pondered. He sat down to think this over, after close to fifteen minutes of serious thinking, he decided that he needed some help. The sooner he gets help, the better. Luckily he knew just the person to ask.


	4. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix and Zack reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. TtSftA will be updated next.

The detectives was doing some paperwork at the agency when Tony came knocking.

"Thank you for catching Thornton." he said.

"It was no problem. We can help anytime." Derek smiled. Tony returned the smile and said bye before leaving for another long meeting. Moments later, they had another visitor in the form of Spinel.

Spinel had a file in his hand and was looking anxious.

"I am in need of your help." he began.

"Please come in." Derek invited, stepping back.

* * *

**_John's of Times Square Pizzeria, Manhattan, New York;_ **

Nix and Zack met at the same pizzeria as before. Zack ordered pizza, coke, and garlic rolls while Nix opted for salad and coke. As they sat down to dig in, they started talking.

"How are you and your family doing?" Nix asked.

"We are doing good. Dad and Papa takes good care of us." Zack replied.

"That's great! How is school?" Nix smiled.

"We're doing Abraham Lincoln at school!" Zack beamed.

"I bet you'll do amazing," Nix grinned, ruffling Zack's hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They went to the movies to watch Star Wars; Rogue One.

The movie was filled with action and plot twists. The teens were on the edge of their seats, ready for the next big scene. Leaving the theater, they couldn't stop talking about the film.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Theatre, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Rehearsal was in full swing with actors going over lines and teachers helping with costumes.

Neville Sinclair practiced his lines in the backroom. Brad Terry, Todd Anderson, and Richard Crosby were reading.

Rachel Berry, Mikayla, and Diane Selwyn were at loggerheads. Cordelia Chase ignored the argument while Jesse St. James and Sage Andrew tried to calm the furious divas down. Hoshi Fujiwara rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

Taking advantage of the chaos brewing, Alex Swann and Trevor Slattery pulled out bottles of gin to get drunk. Cosmos Jones took one look at the chaos and threw a massive fit.

"What are you doing?! Get back to work!" he screeched causing everyone to jump. The boys sighed,

"This is going to be a mess." Brad groaned. The others couldn't help but agree.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. The kids were in bed. So the husbands cuddled up close under the bed covers.

"I love you so much, Bucky," Steve smiled.

"I love you, too. I love you and our wonderful family." Bucky replied. They kissed once more before drifting into an easy sleep.


	5. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix and Zack reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

The detectives began to investigate. They laid out all of the papers in the file on the table.

"Okay, we need to put this stuff in order." Derek began. After doing so, they stood back to look at the newly created timeline.

"First, we have the threatening letters." Cora said.

"The chandelier could have easily killed someone." Stiles spoke up.

"That explains why Spinel called us in." Malia commented.

"Alright, now, we need to investigate the theater." Derek said.

* * *

While the detectives were putting together their timeline, Boyd and Erica went out on a date. They went to an arcade. They had fun playing the arcade games. Boyd kissed Erica after she brought him a Mario tee shirt and he won her a Luigi figurine.

* * *

**_Roger-Barnes residence, Springbrooks complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were happy. Being parents were tough even if they loved their kids.

"We have the whole house to ourselves." Steve was saying.

"It's been awhile since we had a romantic dinner at home just for us." Bucky mentioned.

"I'd love that." Steve smiled.

**_Great Escape Lodge, Lake George, New York;_ **

The kids were having fun at the resort. In addition to the water park, there were many kinds of activities for kids to enjoy from ice cream sundaes with the resort mascots to the local arcade. The kids tried them all and had fun. They really wanted to come back again.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Theatre;_ **

The detectives visited the scene of the 'haunting'. The cast and crew alike were introduced to the detectives and vice versa. Some of the crew like Hoshi seemed nice and reasonable, while others were impatient. The cast minus Brad, Richard, and Todd blew them off and rolled their eyes. The detectives left, ready to make their suspect list.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve made a delicious dinner. Dinner consisted of risotto with shrimp and cheese. In addition, there was a salad with salmon in it. 

Candles were lit and an oil warmer was plugged in for scent. They enjoyed small conversation and alone time. Bucky and Steve kissed after the dinner before settling down on the sofa with their dessert servings of chocolate pots to watch a romantic drama.


	6. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost is even more upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be next.

A few days later, the detectives and Spinel had a meeting. They were serious and examined the folders carefully.

"What can we deduce from the evidence?" Spinel asked.

"We found that the chandelier was no accident." Cora answered.

"Well, our suspect is definitely homicidal." they replied, before putting together a lengthy suspect list.

"We have Diane Selwyn, Rachel Berry, Mikayla, Neville Sinclair, and a whole crew." Malia commented.

"That's too many people to check." Stiles groaned.

"Let's just narrow this all down." Derek said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve finished the new menu for February. He also did a special sneak peeks menu. 

The Valentine's Day symbols were then listed on the sneak peeks menu. They consisted of roses, cupids, doves and lovebirds, love knots and lace, valentine hearts, and valentine cards. Pictures of Eiffel Tower bordered the menu. The background was pink, red, and white.

There were drawings and pictures of cupcakes, cream puffs, and smoothies. There was even a special section dedicated to Mardi Gras with promises of treats to celebrate.

Steve was proud of his hard work. So he took out his phone and dialed a number. When the other person picked up, Steve announced,

"Bronwen, it's ready." he said.

* * *

**_Yukimura residence, Springbrooks complex;_ **

Brett and Liam ordered in Chinese food. When the food arrived, they pulled up Neflix and had a good night. As the credit rolled, Brett and Liam kissed.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Theatre;_ **

****The phantom was extremely unhappy. They did not like the chandelier trick at all! He was angered by the danger it placed the actors in. Now, they would potentially blame it on him. He groaned. He wanted people gone, but not like this.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They taught the older ones to play Uno while Drew and Aurora either napped or watched from their respective playpen or bassinet.

They had a lot of fun and argued playfully. The family spent quality time with such a classic game.

While Bucky and Steve bonded with their children, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled together on the bed. The couple kissed and soaked up each other's affection.


	7. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fire breaks out in the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Uncertainty Amongst Friends is next.  
> ETA: Oops, I almost forgot; Merry Christmas everyone!:)

Tony and Pepper cuddled together on the couch in their penthouse. They went over wedding plans. The colors were dark blue and white.

"You'll look handsome in blue," Pepper beamed Tony kissed her and smiled. He couldn't wait to make her his wife. Just four months left...

* * *

Niz and Zack hung out. They were messing around and rough housing like two brothers would. They had gotten so close and were happy. The new familial relationship almost made up for their past pains. Almost.  

* * *

**_Brooklyn Theatre, Brooklyn;_**  
The detectives stayed in the shadows to watch the play rehearsal. They didn't want to alert them to their presence in case they tried to change up their behavior. All of sudden, all the hell broke loose around them.

The group smelled something smoky and immediately thought fire. Grabbing their jackets, they fled and got out of the building. The fire department was called to check the building. The detectives wondered how this got past them.

* * *

About two hours later, the detectives sat in a booth at Steak 'n Shake keeping a watch of the theater across the street. After leaving the scene to the professionals, they went across the street to get something to eat. 

The fire was finally out and the investigators were on the scene to look for the source.

"Chief, call the Forensics team. I got a body here!" an investigator announced. The firefighters were stunned. Who did the body belong to?

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve rested comfortably on Bucky's chest.

"I have some commissions to work on." he mentioned.

"What are your deadlines?" Bucky wanted to know.

"All of them are due January 31st." Steve replied. Bucky and Steve kissed once more before deciding that a nap was in order.


	8. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look into the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7 for THoBT, ch 8-9 will be posted next.

Parrish and his squad arrived at the theatre. The theatre was now a crime scene. Yellow crime scene tape closed off the scene. The media camped outside the scene to get the hot scoop. Parrish and his squad were tired of them blocking the crime scene.

The body was almost charred. Some techs even had to walk out, sick to their stomachs.

"All potential evidence was charred with the victim." Melinda reported.

"Get Derek and his team on it." Parrish commanded.

"Yes sir," Bobbi said. The team looked at the theatre. Who was willing to do this?

* * *

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks Community center, Brooklyn;_ **

A few days later, the detectives went through the suspect list. They looked through the files.

"We have an ID on the body." Derek was saying.

"Can we find out why she was there?" Cora wanted to know.

"It doesn't say much so we need to look in it ourselves." Stiles answered.

"I can ask Parrish to help." Derek offered.

While the detectives was resuming their investigation, Nix visited Sam at his VA office. They had started a conversation when Isaac arrived at the VA looking for Steve. He walked in the building and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Steve Rogers-Barnes." he announced. Nix heard the voice and hid in a closet. Sam raised his eyebrow but didn't question it. He went to answer the door.

"Sorry, he already went home. I can give you his card to call him." he said. Isaac was slightly disappointed. He accepted the card and thanked Sam before taking his leave. Once Isaac left, Nix slipped out of the closet. Sam rolled his eyes. He had some explaining to do.

"We'll talk about this later." he declared.

* * *

The next day, the couples went out on a date. They went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan. The Met was a world class gallery. It had over five thousand years worth of art from every corner of the world. The Met had timeless pieces from Native American and East Asian cultures. 

The couples took pictures of exhibits and fell in love with it. They went out to eat at a nearby street vendor, ending a perfect date.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Theatre, Brooklyn;_ **

The drama escalated at the theatre. The director was sad to hear about Diane's death, but he had to keep the show going. They called in her understudy. 

"Catherine, you're up." they said. Catherine took in a deep breath. It was her turn to take the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were finally alone. They cuddled up and kissed. The kids were down for a nap so they could talk and enjoy time alone.

"The theatre has been closed down." Steve mentioned. Bucky nodded,

"I saw it in the paper last night." he responded.

"The kids wanted to go and see the junior shows." Steve sighed.

"I bet they are upset about it. Maybe, we can take a trip instead?" Bucky suggested. Steve smiled and nodded.

"Perfect." he said. 


	9. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another body turns up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

A few days had passed since Catherine had been called in to take Diane's place. A lot had happened ever since. The higher ups had to find another understudy for Catherine. 

Two more crew members were found dead. They had been murdered. It was very alarming. Unease hung over the city. The detectives kicked it in high gear. They had to find the truth. 

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Steve was finishing up his commissions. He painted a sunset for the medical center. He went on to paint a landscape of Brooklyn for the Brooklyn library. When he was finished, he looked at the last three unfinished paintings. The last three would be added to his exhibit at Brooklyn Art Museum. There were the VA, Central Park, and Coney Island with people added.

For the VA, there were Sam and his other co workers counseling vets. Central Park showed the detectives playing with his adopted children. Coney Park showed Bucky and himself getting off the cyclone. There were other people in it laughing and having fun in general.

After taking a break to refill his water bottle, Steve rolled up his sleeves again and got ready to work.

* * *

A few hours later, the finished paintings were set aside for delivery later. Steve had taken a shower and cleaned up. Bucky helped Steve pack for their trip to Bucky's parents' house. Their suitcases were already packed in the car. Now, they needed to go through the children's things.

"Alright, I have four changes of clothes for the kids, two favorite toys and books, two unopened packs of pampers, two tins of formula and snacks." Bucky was saying.

"I got the diaper bags ready for the baby supplies." Steve responded.

"I'll get these in the car, Stevie. Bring the kids out. Bucky said. Steve nodded before he went to get Drew and Aurora ready. After the kids were seated and secured in the car, Bucky kissed Steve once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Parrish and his squad visited yet another crime scene. The victim was sprawled out on the floor. Melinda sighed as she examined the body.

"He was definitely strangled." she reported.

"I hope that we have some evidence here." Leo grumbled. The others groaned their agreement. Whoever this killer turned out to be, they were too good at cleaning up after themselves.

"This person got rather messy this time around." Bobbi mentioned. The others sighed in relief. The body and evidence was then collected and transported. 

* * *

**_Barnes house, Kingston, Ulster county, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in George and Winifred's home. The elder Barnes had taken their grandchildren out for some bonding time.

The parents relaxed and cuddled. Bucky and Steve kissed softly and smiled. 


	10. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives set up a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. UAF will be updated next.

A few days later, Nix and Zack hung out at the arcade. They played arcade games. They had fun and Nix bought Zack snacks. The boy smiled, he had a great time with his friend.

**_Brooklyn Theatre, Brooklyn;_ **

The phantom was extremely worried. They hadn't done any of the crimes! He groaned and laid down to think. He had to do something before he had more things blamed on him. 

* * *

That evening, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a broadway show; Matilda. The show was based on the book by Roald Dahl. The couples enjoyed the show of young actors as they acted out the story. The story was about a young genius girl with telekinesis powers. She would eventually receive her own happy ending.

"I love this scene. She finally finds her powers." Erica smiled.

"She's amazing." Liam smiled. The play ended beautifully and the crowd stood to clap.

* * *

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks community center, Brooklyn;_ **

 The detectives had an important meeting. They slumped over folders.

"Okay, so we have Parrish's findings." Derek begun. 

"Minus the fire, everything comes from the play." Malia recalled. They were horrified to piece the information together.

"We have to trap this bastard." Stiles declared.

"I think I have a plan." Derek spoke up.

Pepper needed a hand decorating the dance hall for the masquerade ball. So Danielle and several other interns helped her. 

The theme for the ball was mystery. The colors were gold, silver, and black. The background was stars against a black sky. Gold, silver, and black balloons and columns were placed around the hall. A balloon arch was placed for people to take pictures under.

String lights was used as lighting in addition to the chandelier. Black paper lanterns and streamers hung from the ceiling. 

The tables had gold and silver table cloths. Napkins and silverware matched. The centerpiece was a gold vase with silver and black glass gems fillers.

A welcome banner announcing the masquerade for guests was placed over the door entrance. A gold door curtain hung over the door leading to the ballroom. 

"This will be perfect." Pepper smiled.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close. 

"Are you coming to the ball?" Steve was saying. Bucky nodded,

"Yes. I have to find a babysitter though." he responded.

"Already on it. Got a couple of calls to make tomorrow." Steve replied. Bucky grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Always ahead of the game, Stevie. So smart." he said. 

* * *

**_Brooklyn Theatre, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives watched the theatre carefully. All of sudden, a light cut on, catching their attention. They moved in closer to find who turned on the light.

They came face-to-face with the ghost. He was a homeless veteran. They stared at each other in total shock. The vet was a complete stranger to most of them. 

"Wait, didn't I see you before at the VA?" Isaac mentioned. Before the vet could answer, another person arrived. Stiles immediately recognized the man.

"It's you." he declared.


	11. Blazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives need saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be up tmw.

The group of detectives, ex war vet, and the criminal stared at each other. All the while, the vet was freaking out. Who were these people?

"Cosmos?" Malia asked. The man looked around, trying to find a way out. Before finally sighing and nodding.

"It was all me." he confessed.

* * *

Cosmos got in a defensive stance as the group stared him down.

"Diane caught me trying to torch the theatre. If she had just turned the other cheek, she would still be breathing." Cosmos continued to speak.

"Still doesn't justify killing." Stiles spoke flatly.

"The others were just a coverup." Cosmos was undaunted.

"Now, you'll just be like them." he finished as he pulled out a detonator and pressed the button. The room exploded and they were thrown against the wall. The place was ablaze.

* * *

The detectives were completely trapped. Orange flames raged and surrounded them. Cosmos escaped in the chaos and fire.

Unknown to everyone, a passerby had seen the light go on and called 911. Soon, the sirens of fire trucks and police cruisers lit up the street.

* * *

**_Three minutes later, Brooklyn Theatre;  
_ **

Firefighters worked hard but carefully to get into the theatre. They found the detectives plus a war vet in the backstage area, the only thing shielding them from the blaze was a brick wall half broken.

While the firefighters were rescuing the group, the police caught Cosmos trying to sneak through an open market. They promptly arrested him. Bobbi and Lance had just dragged the prisoner back when the firefighters carried the teens and adults out. The kids and adults were loaded up by EMTs and rushed to the nearby hospital.

* * *

**_New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center;  
_ **

Eric, Stephen, and Becca were just coming out of the rooms of their other patients when the EMTs rushed the teens and the adults in. Bruce and other nurses; Claire Temple and Christine Palmer joined them.

"We have severe smoke inhalation and possible respiratory burns." they reported.

"Who is this man? He looks sickly. Get him on a saline solution; otherwise he won't survive the night!" Bruce ordered.

"This is Jesse. Some doctors have seen him on the street." Claire answered.

"We used to try to get him to the nearest shelter or give him something to eat, but then he disappeared a few weeks ago. Was he squatting in the theatre?" Christine added. Derek nodded,

"Yes. But he isn't the person who set off the bomb and committed all of those crimes. We met the man who did all of that. His name is Cosmos." he answered.

"Thank you, Derek. Rest up and I'll call your family." Bruce said.


	12. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

A week had passed since the detectives were rescued from a burning theatre. A scandal followed after the arrest of Cosmos. He turned out to be the owner of the theatre. He wanted to cash in on the insurance. The man was greedy and didn't care about who would get hurt.

The vet Jesse Campbell finally got some help for his PTSD. Sam and Steve helped Jesse adjust to a new home in the Tower.

"Thank you so much." Jesse told Sam and Steve with a smile.

"It is no problem. We help everyone in need." Sam replied. Jesse grinned and moved some of his few possessions into his room.

* * *

  _ **detective agency, Springbrooks community center;  
**_

Spinel walked into the agency with a smile. The detectives smiled and waved him in.

"Thank you so much for your help." Spinel grinned as he gave them their reward, an extra hundred bucks to help with the expense and a gift basket filled with hot chocolate packets, tea bags, lotion, chapsticks, trail mix, gift cards to Macy's, scarves and much more.

"It was nothing. Thank you for helping us with every step." Cora replied. They hugged and shook hands.

"Please come again." Derek said.

* * *

The next day, Erica and the other girls had a spa day. Some of the ladies soaked in the mud bath while the others had their hair done. Later came massage sessions, secondly facials, thirdly, pedicures and manicures. Fruit smoothies and tea were prepared for them.

"That is something I could do everyday. They should make a spa hotel," Allison sighed. All of the girls nodded before melting into their seats.

* * *

That evening, the detectives and adults attended Tony's masquerade ball. The formal wear was accentuated by the masque masks. The guests drank and ate. They enjoyed the company and had a good time in general.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were alone. The couple relaxed into the sheets.

"I'm so happy to be able to relax." Steve was saying. Bucky nodded,

"Did you like the party?" he asked.

"Yes! It was gorgeous, and the food delicious." Steve beamed.

"You looked so good out there." Bucky replied. Then he and Steve cuddled up to each other, and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watches over the teens as they paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. UAF will be updated next.

A few days later, the detectives had a meeting to discuss their new case.

"Okay, we've got a brand new murder case. What do we know?" Derek was saying.

"Another murder case." Isaac replied.

"Why can't we get something innocent?" Stiles sighed. The other detectives snorted and looked through their files. They were ready for anything.

* * *

That evening, Brett, Liam, Boyd, Erica, Derek, and Stiles went out on a group date. They went to an indoors carnival. There were Broadwalk games such as Duck pond, cranes, Ring the Bell, and Ring toss.

There were kiddie rides and traditional rides. Traditional rides included Swing Chair, Ferris Wheel, bumper cars, a carousel, pirate ship, a roller coaster, tea cups, and inflatables.

Inflatables consisted of the bounce house, water slides, and theme parks. There were food booths too as well. They had fun together. They went on the rides, and won prizes. The couples were tired but happy by the end of the night.

* * *

The next day, Steve got the teens settled in for art therapy. The session had mixed results. The girls were mainly doing well. Ryan and Isaac still had some progress to make. Steve was somewhat happy that they had moved forward.

"Keep working, kids. The session is extended." he announced.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had family bonding time with their kids. They would be reading together. Bucky held up five books with different titles.

"Kids, which book do you want us to read? Pick one." he stated. The older kids huddled together to decide. A moment later, they pushed Wanda forward to speak.

"Can we read The Princess Bride, Daddy and Papa?" Wanda asked. The parents nodded and smiled as they sat in a chair with the kids gathered in a circle. The kids had fun as they listened to their Daddy and Papa use silly voices and over acting to tell the story.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. Bucky held Steve as they spooned under the bed covers. Bucky kissed a sleeping Steve on the temple. A moment later, he smiled and drifted off.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives waste no time looking into their next case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Cutting off the Head will be next.

George and Winifred Barnes hosted a large family reunion. The kids and Sarah came with their children.

"Oh, Sarah. It's so good to see you," Winifred beamed. They hugged and laughed as other family members reunited. The kids rushed to hug and kiss their grandparents. The overall mood was joy and happiness.

"Come into the kitchen. George made snacks for everyone." Winifred announced.

* * *

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks community center, Brooklyn;_ **

The detectives pulled out their suspect list. They looked carefully for answers.

"This guy had so many enemies. There are too many people on our list." Stiles was saying.

"Back at it again with this insufficient evidence crap." Trip groaned.

"Everyone take five minutes. We'll go at it soon." Derek said.

* * *

The next day, the detectives went out on a group date. They went to the mall. They shopped before going by the food court. They had some fun looking around the stores, trying on clothes, sampling the various lotions, looking at books and various electronics. The date was perfect for everyone.

* * *

That evening, the families plus Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of regular and white lasagna with herb bread and salad. Everyone sat and talked as they ate. They enjoyed their meal.

"I'll do the dishes," Stiles offered.

"Can you guys please set up a movie?" he finished.

* * *

While the families watched Pete's Dragon, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They were alone in their bedroom. Steve cuddled in close to his husband, kissing his cheeks.

"You are being very affectionate today." Bucky commented.

"I just love being close to you." Steve replied. Bucky returned the affection with plenty of kisses, causing Steve to laugh. They kissed sweetly throughout the night until they finally slept. Their family and friends were once again safe from danger. Now, they all could sleep easy.


End file.
